Cry little sister
by My lost boys
Summary: Bella grew up with the lost boys at the age of twelve after she couldn't find her parents but she finds out that they killed them so she leaves them to find more about her parents. She goes back to Santa Carla and back to the lost boys. She falls in love with Sam but the boys won't allow it. She discovered that she is mated with Laddie because he killed Sam and marked her as his
1. Chapter 1

Bella was sitting in the backseat of her dad's car "mummy, are we're still going camping" she asked in a shy voice because she was only seven years old while she looked at her mummy with a small smile on her face as she hugged her doll to her tightly

Renee looked over her shoulder to see her daughter hugging her doll "we're nearly near Santa Carla then we're going camping" she informed her in a calm voice as she saw twenty miles to Santa Carla so she grabbed a orange juice from her bag then gave the drink to Bella who took it happily "let's stop for something to eat" she asked her husband Charlie in a polite voice

Charlie nodded his head

They past welcome to Santa Carla sign and headed towards the town hope that a cafe is there soon they arrived at town. Charlie parked outside a cafe what was called kenny's cafe. They're got out of the car and walked into the cafe to see a lot of people talking to each other only to stop talking and looked at them with a concern looks on their faces so Charlie guided Renee and his daughter over to a table

Bella looked around to see everyone staring at them "daddy, why's everyone looking at us?" She questioned in a confuse voice as she was sat down on a chair near the window while her mum sat beside her

He looked at his daughter "I don't know, Bells" he said to her in a worried voice then looked at Renee to see she had a confuse look on her face. He grabbed a menu from the table and started looking through it

She looked at her mum and poked her to get her attention which made Renee look down at her "I need to go to the toilet" she whispered in a shy voice with a smile on her face "I want you to come with me" she asked her mum as she stood up

Renee nodded and followed after her

They walked over to the counter to see an older woman standing behind the counter "excuse me" Renee said in a polite voice

The waitress looked to see Renee and her daughter standing there "can I help you?" She asked them in a calm voice with a smile on her face while she grabbed a lollipop near the till then she handed it to Bella who took the lollipop

Renee smiled at that "where's the toilets?" She asked the waitress in a calm voice with a smile on her face as she takes the lollipop from her daughter

The waitress pointed to the left side of the cafe

Bella quickly ran in that direction and went straight to the toilet with Renee closely behind her "Bella, I will be in the toilet next to you so don't go anywhere" she told her in a calm voice while she walked into the toilet and locked the door then she unlocked the door to see Bella standing there licking her lollipop "let's go" she grabbed her hand and guided Bella out of the toilet to where Charlie was sitting who was eating his food

She quickly run up to and sat beside her dad to find pancakes with syrup in front of her "is that for me" she questioned her dad as she pointed to the pancakes with a grin on her face so she grabbed the pancakes when she saw him nodded his head just as Renee reached them with a smile on her face while she watched her daughter eating her pancakes

Bella looked out of the window to see it was getting dark and saw some sign with lights on the board saying boardwalk "mummy, can we're go there" she said as she pointed to the boardwalk sign

Renee quickly looked then to her husband "why don't you go and sort the tent out while me and Bella explore the boardwalk" she suggested in a calm voice

He nodded his head as he stood up and left them behind

They walked out of the cafe and headed towards the boardwalk once they were there so Renee grabbed her hand "you're stay beside me all times" she told her in a firm voice while she waited for the tickets to get inside the boardwalk

She nodded her head to her Mum with a smile on her face

Bella spotted a ride called looff carousel "mummy, can we're go on that" she pointed to the ride but didn't wait for her Mum to say no or yes as she ran away from her Mum to looff carousel. She was nearly there only to bump into someone which made her fall on her butt so she gets back up from the ground "I'm sorry" she whispered in a shy voice as she looked at them to see three men with blonde hair and a man with black hair then she spotted a little boy so she walked over to him "hey, my name is Bella, what's yours name?" She said as she held out her hand

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him "I'm Laddie" he smiled at her which she returned "can she come with us" he asked in a excited voice as he looked at his brothers with a smile on his face "I want her" he whispered in a quiet voice so his brothers can only hear him

They all looked at each other then back to Laddie "sure, Laddie" one of the blonde said with a smile then he bend down to her level "I'm David by the way" he introduced himself "this is Dwayne" he pointed to the one with black hair who had Laddie in his arms "and this is Paul" he pointed to the one who looked like twister sister "then there is Marko" he pointed to a blonde with curly hair "let's go" he ordered as he started walking away

Laddie grabbed her hand and followed after them

She looked behind her shoulder to see her Mum running towards them "Bella" she heard Laddie say so she looks in front of her to see that she was standing in front of four motorbikes "I gotta go" she turned around and ran over to her Mum "are we're going to find daddy now?" She asked in a calm voice with a smile on her face as she grabbed her Mum's hand

They walked down the beach because that were they will camping soon Renee spotted Charlie standing outside two tents "you are going straight to bed" she told her daughter as they reached the tents "then tomorrow I will buy you some candy floss" she promised her with a smile

Bella quickly ran into her tent then closed her eyes and fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Bella quickly shot up when she heard screaming outside her tent "mummy, daddy" she murmured in a scared voice as she reached out to unzip the tent but before the zip could get to the bottom of the tent suddenly the screaming had stopped so she poked her head out only to see that her mum and Dad tent was ripped up and she saw lots of blood on the sand

She gets out of her tent and walked over to the ripped tent to see her mum and Dad was alright only to find that they were no where in sight "mummy, daddy" she whispered in a scared voice

She started walking down the beach to see if she can find her mum and Dad just down the beach so she looks to her right to see if they were near the sea only to bumped into someone who quickly grabbed her before she could fall down "where are you're parents" Bella heard a woman ask her so she looks up to see a beautiful girl with curly brown hair "I don't know; I found my mummy and daddy tent ripped and now I can not find them" she told the girl in a sad vocie as tears started rolling down her cheeks

She kneed down to her level "how about we're look for them" she suggested with a smile while she stood up and held out a hand for her to take which she did "by the way my name is Star! What's your name?" She introduced herself as they walked over to the stairs and went to the boardwalk to see if her parents were in there

She looks at Star "Bella" she murmured in a shy voice

Bella spotted a candy floss stall so she quickly gets Star's attention and pointed to the stall "can I have some candy floss?" She asked her in excited voice as she looked at her with a big smile on her face

Star nodded her head

She ran over with Star quickly following her "can I have two candy floss on a stick please?" She told the person behind the stool who looked up and down at her with a smirk on his face "how much do I own you" she asked with a smile on her face when they had the candy floss

He shakes his head "it's on the house" he told her in a deep voice as he walked away to serve another customer

They walked away from the stall and started eating the candy floss while Bella looks around for her parents "any sign of them" Star said as they walked around about the minutes while she looks at the little girl

She shakes her head "I don't know where they will be" she said in a sad voice as she looks down to the ground "where can I stay now" she murmured as she stopped walking and looked at the sea from the stairs then she sat down

Star sat beside her "why don't you come and stay with me and my brothers" she suggested in a calm voice "I got a little brother about your age" she informed her with a smile as she stood up again and held out a hand "you will love them" she said when Bella didn't take her hand

Bella places her hand into Star's hand and lets her pull her up "will I ever see them again" she questioned with tears in her eyes as she followed behind Star but got no answer soon she heard motorcycle then she and Star was surrounded by them which made Bella look down on the ground "Bella" she heard a familiar voice say so she looks up to see it was Laddie who was behind Dwayne on the motorcycle and saw Star talking to David about her because she kept looking in her direction

He looked at Bella back to Star then he gets off his bike and started walking over to the little girl "alright" he said as he reached her and grabbed her hand "but she rides with me" he stated in a firm voice as he walked back to his bike and helped her on the bike then he got in front of her "Star, you will ride with Marko" he said as he stated his bike "hold on, Bella" he told her in a calm voice as he looked at her

She put her arms around his waist tightly

He drives away with everyone following behind him and he stops and goes to the stairs and onto the beach but kept on driving soon he stopped at the cliffs "this way" he told her as he saw her still standing there

She followed them into a cave and she was aloud to stay up with them while she sat on the couch but didn't realise she was tired till her eyes were closing and she fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke up on a bed next to Laddie then looked behind her to see that Star was a sleep next to our bed so she gets up and walks over to Star "Star, wake up" she said as she started to shake her but Star didn't wake up "I am hungry, Star" she told her when she heard her stomach grumbling then she went over to Laddie again "Laddie, get up" she demanded in a worried voice

Laddie opened his eyes to see a scared look on Bella's face only for him to close them "go back to sleep" he mumbled in a tired voice as he held out his hand for her to take "please Bella" he begged her when she didn't take his hand

She gave in because she didn't like him begging her for some reason she hates that she felt a connected to him so she lays back down on the bed but didn't go to sleep and just laid there while she stared at the ceiling

She tried to go to sleep but everytime she closed her eyes all she could hear is her parents screaming which made her open her eyes with tears welled up in her eyes then she looked beside her to see Laddie went back to sleep so she leaves the bed and sat down on the sofa to wait for them to wake up

She got bored waiting for them and spotted a comic book on a stool next to the sofa so she reached out and grabbed it only to see the comic book was called destroy all vampires which made her laugh a little a bit but read it anyway

After she finished the comic book to see that they were all still asleep

Bella looks at the clock to see it was eleven o'clock in the morning so she decided not to wait for them to wake up and go for something to eat before she goes to get something to eat and she looks into David's jacket and pulls out a twenty pound "thank you David" she whispered in a shy voice as she walked to the entrance of the cave 'hopefully I will be back before they all wake up' she thought to herself once she reached outside

She looks around to see where to go but she didn't see any buildings or the fun fair before she could go anywhere

Three motorbikes pulled up beside her one in front of her and the other the pulled up beside her "do you want a ride?" The one in front of her with a friendly smile on his face "we're going to the boardwalk" he informed her as he gets off his bike and walked over to her "my name is Roy" he introduced himself while he kneed down to her level "what's your name, little girl?" He asked her in a calm voice

Bella looks back to where the cave was thinking should she goes back to wait for them to wake up instead of going with this strangers only to realise that she didn't know them either "sure why not" she said as she face him again "and I am Bella" she introduced herself

Roy got back on his motorbike and held out his hand for her "hop on, Bella" he said in a calm voice with a smile on his face when she didn't get on the motorbike "do you want to stay here and find your own way to the boardwalk" he suggested to her as he started his engine and turned his bike around to go to the boardwalk

She opened her mouth to say something to him before she could speak up for someone to call her name "Bella" she turned around to see Star standing there near the stairs covering her eyes "let's go back inside" Bella looks back to Roy only to see a worried look on his face as he stared at her then she turned her head towards Star "sorry" she mouthed as she ran over and got behind Roy on the motorbike

He places her arms around his waist "hold on tight" he introduced to her which she did and tighten her grip around his waist "let's go, guys" with that he drove away with his friends behind him leaving Star standing there in a worried look on her face

Bella turned her head around to see Star running back inside to probably to tell them that she left with strangers but she didn't care what they think about it cause she just wanted to find her parents "are we're nearly there?" She asked him in a shy voice

He turns his head to look at her and shakes his head "not yet" he told her in a calm voice as he speeds towards the boardwalk "Bella, we're here" he said as he gets off and helps her off his motorbike "so what do you want to do first?" He asked her while he looks at his friends and they walked away

Bella looks around and spotted the beach across the road so she runs towards the beach to see if her parents were there "Bella, wait" she heard but she kept on running till she got to where they're were camping but to find it has been clean up there was no blood or a tent so she falls on her knees on the sand while she started sobbing in her hands

Roy finds her sobbing her little heart out "Bella, what's wrong?" He asked her in a worried voice as he puts his arms around her so she can sob on his shoulder "tell me what's the matter?" He asked her in a calm voice as he pulls out a tissue for her to wipe the tears away from his pocket

Bella pulls away from him "they're gone" she said to herself as she started shaking "I'm all alone now" she murmured in a sad voice as she wiped her tears next thing she knew her eyes started to close as she blacked out from the exhaustion from crying for her parents


End file.
